Forever Mine
by nevermore543
Summary: "Dad! Dad! Don't leave me here Dad!" Finn screamed. "Take care of Fionna, Finn. Protect her from any kind of evil." Joshua said slowly. "DAD!" Finn yelled. Fionna cried softly into her older brother's shirt and Finn balled his hands into fists as hot tears poured down his face.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**Welcome one and all to my newest story!**_

_**FOREVER MINE!**_

_***applause from crowd***_

_**Thank you! Thank you!**_

_**Okay, so I have tried thinking about my other stories and I realized.**_

**_In the time that I am done writing the first books of Adventures in Aaa and Heroine Diaries, just start another story!_**

**_So both are about to end around Marhch and stuff so I will just go ahead and start this one._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Its okay Fionna. Dad is gonna be okay."Finn said trying to calm his little sister down. Unfortunately, the sorrowful tears continued to cascade down her face as they sat in the hospital waiting room. Fionna stroked her kitten Cake and tried to slow down the sobs that continued to escape her mouth. Finn stood next to the chair that sat his five year old sister and looked down at her worriedly. Usually she's tough and strong. Heck, she could kick his eight year old butt in a matter of minutes if she wanted to. But this was Dad they were talking about. The only guardian they had alive. If he was gone, they would be alone with only each other for comfort.

**_'Come on Dad! Please pull through!'_** Finn thought to himself. After all, he was pretty sure that the foster care system was in their future if their father pasts, and he just couldn't handle Fionna alone. He wasn't ready yet.

The doctors had told their father that he wouldn't die from heart disease until his late forties. But here he was, thirty six years old and probably in a hospital bed.

The sound of high heels clicking against the white polished tile floor brought the blond young boy out of his thoughts. A young yet tall nurse approached the young children with disappointment hidden in her eyes.

"You may see your father now." She said glumly.

"Is he okay?" Fionna asked.

"He won't make it. I'm sorry." The nurse said putting a hand on the bunny hatted girl's shoulder. Fionna grabbed on to her older brother's shirt and tried her best to stop the hiccupy sobs that wouldn't cease to stop. The young woman led them to the room of their father's. When they were alone, Finn and Fionna rushed over to the bed and looked distraught at the frail body of their guardian. Their father's usual bright and charming smile was now replaced with a cheap knock off of what it used to be. His normally flipped golden blond hair was now stuck to his forehead from all the sweat. His tan skin was a pale white and his hand shook as he reached out to pat Finn's white bear hatted head.

"Hey champ. How's it going." Joshua Mertin said to his young son.

"Dad...give it to me strait. Is this the end?" Finn asked hoping for a no.

"Of course not son. There is never an end. For me, well I'll be dead physically, but spirit wise I will be with my kids whenever you need me most. But you two...you have a destiny."

"How so?" Fionna asked wiping away her tears.

"A destiny to be something that will either benefit you or someone else or both. You see, every thing has a purpose whether big or small. Heck, peeing on a rock could serve a purpose and you wouldn't even know it. You two I have a big feeling will have a magnificent destiny. One that will benefit a lot of people." Joshua said.

"Did Mom have a destiny Dad?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Her destiny was to fall in love with me and give birth to two wonderful babies."

"What about you? What's yours?" Fionna asked.

"Mine...well mine was to help you acknowledge yours." Joshua said softly. "I love you kids. Don't you ever doubt that." His eyes began to flutter closed. Finn shook his father frantically grabbing his shirt.

"Dad! Dad! Don't leave me here Dad!" Finn screamed.

"Take care of Fionna, Finn. Protect her from any kind of evil." Joshua said slowly.

"DAD!" Finn yelled. Fionna cried softly into her older brother's shirt and Finn balled his hands into fists as hot tears poured down his face.

When his father collapsed onto the floor in front of him two hours ago he hadn't cried.

When he talked to the doctors and policemen he hadn't cried.

Trying to calm his sister before he hadn't cried.

But hearing the sound of the flat line on the heart monitor hooked up to what used to be his father made him cry like a baby.

"Fionna get up."

Fionna opened her her eyes to see a disheveled Finn. She smiled at how silly he looked and pulled the covers over her head.

"Fionna!" Finn complained.

"Finn!" Fionna said mimicking him.

"Fionna you have to go to school."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Because you'll miss the class you love so much yet you suck sour dow at it."

"What?"

"Math."

The sixteen year old blond quickly sat up and realized that she wasn't in her foster home anymore.

**_'Oh I forgot we moved!'_** Fionna thought as she looked around her new bedroom that she shared with only her cat Cake.

"Get up and get ready!" Finn said chucking the pillow Fionna had knocked to the floor when she was trying to avoid his wake up call. He walked out of the room. "I'm your only ride and its a new neighborhood so you can't walk. Plus I don't wanna be late for my classes because of you."

"Yeah yeah." Fionna mumbled as she closed her bedroom door and began to get ready. She stood in the shower and thought about the events that had occurred in the past few months. Finn had finally turned old enough to move out of the foster care system and decided to take Fionna with him as they'd planned from the beginning. It took a while, but Finn was declared her legal guardian and they left Phoenix and headed out to LA where Finn was recently accepted into the local university. So they stayed in an average sized apartment on the first floor by the beach. Fionna, who had not yet graduated, was transferred to the local high school.

Fionna walked out of the shower after turning off the faucet and dries herself off. She goes through her already messy closet and puts on a pair of combat boots with her usual indigo skirt that stopped a little over her knee. She pulled on her favorite blue shirt and combed through her tangled hair. After pulling it into a ponytail with the usual bang that continuously decided to not hold back, she wrapped a blue ribbon around the ponytail.

Satisfied, she went downstairs to see Finn scoffing down a cereal in a salad bowl.

"You know someday your are gonna be a fat blob and I'll be standing there watching you laughing my head off." Fionna said laughing and grabbing a strawberry poptart and shoving it into the toaster.

"You know as well as I know that I am a bottomless pit!" Finn says with his mouthful.

"Stupid." Fionna muttered popping the poptart out of the toaster and eating it. "So hey, I get out of school at three so you'll come and get me right?"

"I'll always pick you up after school weinie." Finn said downing the last of his cereal. "What kind of older brother would I be if I didn't on your first day?" Finn said pretending to be dramatic.

"You. Are. A. Tard." Fionna said shoving her her older brother playfully.

"You ready to go?" Finn said grabbing his keys.

"Heck yeah I am." Fionna said as Finn closed the door behind them.

Fionna sat in the counselor' s office at her new school tugging at her loose bangs nervously. She really wanted to pick the right classes for her sophomore year in high school. She had all AP classes last semester at her old school because she actually passed her classes. Math she had to thank Finn for, but everything else she did with tutoring and sheer will power. Her elective was Art, but she was aware that they had two electives per student here.

The counselor finally walked I and smiled at Fionna.

"My name is Mrs. Robinson, but call me Carry. I'll be helping you for the rest of high school. From applications to personal problems I'm the one to call!" she said happily. "You must be Fionna."

"Uh-Yeah I just moved here and I need a schedule." Fionna said.

"Looking at your old school record it says here that you had A's and B' s, good. But you have been suspended three times and have a detention record a mile long. " Carry said looking at Fionna. "Looks like you might see me more often than I thought. So what classes would you like?"

"Um I'll try all AP again." Fionna said gaining confidence.

"Uh huh and electives?" Carry said typing on her computer.

"Art." Fionna said.

"And what else. You have to have two sweetie."

"Uh...does lunch count?" Fionna asked.

"Hahaha! No. How about music? You'll love it everyone who has it does! And those who don't regret that they don't."

"Yeah I'll take it." Fionna said.

"Great now here is your locker number. It's on the first floor second hall." Carry said handing the paper to her. "And her is your schedule." Carry printed out the papers and map of the school. "Alrighty then, your first period class is on the second floor."

"Thanks." Fionna said walking out into the hall. Every one was already at their lockers now. So when Fionna went to hers, she was pushed and shoved everywhere and became more claustrophobic.

"Move it loser!"

Fionna turned to face a snobby girl with brown hair that bounced as she shoved her.

Fionna stood silently still putting in her combination.

_**'If this chick wants to fight she'll have to hit me first cause I'm not getting suspended again.'**_ Fionna thought.

"Gorilla I said move!" the brunette yelled as she pushed Fionna even harder, causing her to slam into a locker.

Fionna, angry beyond belief now, walked back over to her locker and kicked the girl in her stomach. Wheezing and coughing, the brunette tried to dodge the other shove Fionna sent her way, but sadly failed as Fionna went back to her locker and tried her combination again.

"You wench!" the girl said loudly as a crowd formed around the two. People chanted "Fight!" and "Kick her butt Ashley" as the girl screeched at Fionna and lunged towards her. She grabbed the blond' s pony tail and tried to pull it out. But Fionna, having delt with this before, spun around to face the Ashley and punched her in the face. Ashley took a few steps back and dabbed at the blood that fell from her now broken nose.

"My nose! I'll kill you!" Ashley yelled jumping Fionna and tackling her to the ground. Fionna flipped over so that she was on top of Ashley now and sent a few blows her way. She would've probably stopped eventually, but she felt two strong hands grab her waist and pull her off of Ashley.

"Get your butt of my cheerleader!" a lady said as Fionna stood up and straightened herself out. Ashley copied her and put on a whiny face as she told the broad shouldered cheerleading coach what happened.

"Coach Jay this girl jumped me because I wouldn't move away from her locker! She beat me up and ruined my makeup!" Ashley whined.

"That-but...she's lying! She hit me first!" Fionna yelled.

"And where are your injuries?" The coach said looking at how Fionna had now bruises or blood on her.

"I don't have any because I..."

"Mmmmhm yeah. You are coming with me missy. Ashley and everyone who doesn't want to run fifty laps in gym today should go to class now!" the coach boomed. Everyone cleared the hallway as the coach and Fionna headed towards the counselor office.

"Sit here and hand her this note on what happened. I have to teach people who don't want to beat up cheerleaders." The coach said walking away. Fionna sat in the waiting room upset that she would have to see the counselor again and school started only thirty minutes ago.

She turned around and saw a red headed boy with a mohawk. He wore a red tank top and jeans.

"Hey so why are you here?" Fionna asked curiously. The red head turned and looked at her rubbing his eye.

"I got in a fight in detention last Friday." He said. "You?"

"The coach got the wrong end of the fight I had with some girl named Ashley."

"You mean Spells? She always gets away with fighting."

"Oh, they should have told me that when I was in the office this weekend." Fionna said making the red head laugh. "I'm Fionna by the way."

"Blaze."

"Cool name. Kind of fiery." Fionna said.

"Your name is kind of weird too. But in a good kind of way." Blaze said laughing.

"I never said that your name was weird! I said it was math." Fionna said pretending to be offended.

"Math?"

"My way of saying awesome." Fionna explained.

"I like it."

"Yeah I also say stuff like fluff or algebraic or slamacow-"

"Slamacow?" Blaze said laughing again.

"Yeah! Cause when you get happy don't you wanna slam a cow?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah but people don't say it."

"Oh. Well I do."

"You know. You're really different girlie. I like that." Blaze said. Fionna smiled at him and continued to wait.

The counselor' s door opened and a girl came out crying her heart out.

"Next!" the counselor said from in the office.

"Guess that's me. Wish me luck girlie." Blaze said standing.

"You won't need it guy." Fionna said smiling innocently at him. He shook his head and with a soft chuckle. He walked into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Kitties!**_

**_I've earned like ten followers from this story alone and that is so math. _**

**_I'm glad you peeps enjoyed it so here's another chappy._**

**_Disclaimer: Pen ward and Natasha A. own this show. I justwrote fanfiction._**

_**:)**_

* * *

"Detention for four weeks: Broke a student's nose and caused other minor injuries." Finn read as he sat in the school driveway with Fionna in the passenger seat. "Alright sis I don't believe a drop of this crap so tell me what really happened."

"She started it when she pushed me into the lockers. Then I let her have it." Fionna said with her arms crossed and frowning.

"Yeah I understand why you did it, but your temper might really get you hurt one day kid." Finn said starting the car. They drove down to the Beach Apartments and went inside. Fionna went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed.

After she talked to the counselor she had to stay in the detention room for in school detention for the rest of the day. No one around but other delinquents and a very old teacher that must have retired and decided to dedicate her time to watching children.

All Fionna did do was doodle in one of her note pads and listened in on the conversations every one else were having with one another. Some were obsessing over boys, others talking about ditching, but the kids closest to her were talking about something way more interesting.

"Did you here about the fight after school last Thursday?" One kid said

"Yeah I heard that Abadeer kid put Jonas in the hospital." another said excitedly.

"Yeah it's true. Jonas is messed up bad. He won't be back again til next month or something."

After that the bell had rang for students to go home, leaving Fionna' s head full of all kinds of questions.

Who was this Abadeer kid? Had she seen him before? Have they crossed paths and she hadn't noticed him?

She couldn't bury these thoughts in the back of her mind like she usually did.

Later when she came down to make dinner, her mind was swarming with thousands of possibilities.

Finn came down an hour later and grinned at the big plate of spaghetti his little sister made. He sat at the table and looked at his sister's face

The face he called "the thinking face."

"Alright sis what's got you miffed?"

Fionna sat down at the table with her plate and her expression remained the same. Seconds later she finally spoke.

"Its just what I heard in detention today...never mind." Fionna said shaking her head and eating some spaghetti.

"What?" Finn said now really interested.

"They were talking about this...this guy."

"Aaah man I can't talk about crushes!"

"No I don't think I like him! I've never seen him before anyways. It's just that they said that he fought like no body's business and..."

"You wanna fight him?" Finn finished.

"Well not exactly. I just wanna see him in action really." "Kid, I'd tell you to avoid this guy at all costs, but Dad always said to take a chance and go for it. So if he crosses you in any way, kick his ass." Finn said eating his spaghetti.

"Yeah alright." Fionna said laughing. Finn always knew what to do...

Fionna walked back to her locker after eighth period and grabbed her green book bag. She pulled her detention slip out and sighed. "Detention here I come." She muttered walking down the hall to the detention room.

She sat down in her usual spot in the corner from yesterday and started to doodle in what she now called her doodle book. Then someone sat in the seat next to her and started to blare music through their head phones. The boy was at least half a foot taller than her and had jet black hair. He wore a black hoodie with matching jeans. His hair was was tossled around so that it was in a way that looked attractive. His facial expression showed that he was upset at the moment.

She tapped the guy on their shoulder to get his attention. He looked at her for a second and turned his attention the other direction. Fionna waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention, yet he continued to not acknowledge her. Fionna felt her blood boil with rage and was prepared to slug the guy, but she felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her away from him.

"Are you asking for a death sentence?"

Fionna looked at a girl with purple hair and eyes. She spoke in a snoody voice and wore a star jewel on her forehead.

"What?" Fionna asked.

"That's Marshall Lee! He kicks butt and fights like a freakin vampire or wolf or something. Like a beast. He totally put my ex in the hospital. But then I realized how super mega hawt Marshall is." the purple head said.

"So. I can beat up a college student. I think I can beat up some weenie senior."

"He's not just a weenie senior. I heard he has his own place at the edge of town. His mom is like totally the mayor and he's flippin rich. But he spends his money on music stuff cause he's in a band. They're songs are good and stuff, but they need more of a like uppity beat or something. He fights like that because I heard his dad was like military style on him when he was younger."

"Where and how did you get this info man?"

"I read off the internet and listen in on conversations. The only reason I'm here I'd because I tooted in math last week and told my teacher to suck my butt when she told me to step out." the girl said grumpily. "Anyway, just pretend he's not there so he won't lash out on you. My time is up for the day I'm gonna go ride home with Melissa. Lola Persons. Out!" The girl said standing and walking out of the detention hall.

Fionna looked over at Marshall Lee and headed back over to her seat next to him. She tapped him again on his shoulder repeatedly. After two minutes, he grabbed her finger and sat it back down on her desk.

"Dude I know you can see me now!" Fionna yelled at him. "Are you ignoring me?"

Marshall Lee finally took off his head phones and spoke to her. "What do you want." He said clearly irritated.

"I was trying to introduce myself to you cause I'm new here. I'm Fionna Mertins." Fionna said.

"Pft. Wow." Marshall Lee said shaking his head.

"What?"

"You actually want to talk to me? Since when?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because all if these weenies think I'll bust their chops or something if they even talked to me. Haven't you heard about me yet?" He asked surprised.

"Well I did, but why should that define you?" Fionna asked. Marshall only gave her a shrug. "I mean when I was younger, my dad would tell me that you should at least get to know somebody before you can define them, because everybody has a purpose in this world. You never know what yours is until you fulfill it."

"Try telling that to the dopes that we call high schoolers." Marshall Lee said sarcastically.

"Maybe that's part of their own destinies."

The two locked eyes for a second and Marshall Lee finds himself smiling at her. "You know, you're awesome." He said.

"You are too guy. You're mathematically awesome." Fionna said playfully punching his shoulder. Marshall Lee smiled and turned off his mp3. He looked at the notebook on Fionna' s desk. "What's this now?" Marshall said smirking and taking the notebook flipping it open. He flipped through the pages and looked at the sketches and doodles that were drawn in perfect strokes. He looked up at her curiously. "You drew these?"

"Yeah. They'd just stuff I had to draw from my previous life biz or whatever." Fionna said brushing her bangs away.

"These are amazing. How long have you been drawing like this?" Marshall Lee said still looking at the sketches.

"Since I was around five or six really. Just my situation kind of changed a little."

"What happened?"

"Me and my older brother Finn were enrolled into the foster care system. Things happened that I had to get out through paper and pencil." Fionna said with feeling.

"Are you still in the foster care system?" Marshall asked.

"No. When Finn turned 18 last year he got out of there and brought me with him. We'd been planning this from the beginning. We were just just hoping that we stayed together throughout the years and lucky we did."

"You said you're new here. Where did you last stay?"

"I was in Illinois. I was originally born in Washington but then the foster care stuff started up."

"You must be in art."

"Yeah. That and Choral." Fionna said smiling.

"Oh, I have guitar and choral. I think you might be in my class." Marshall Lee said.

"Yeah. I have choral fourth."

"We don't really do much in choral, she'll give us an assignment where we have to sing in some lame showcase to get an A in the class but that's all."

"Wow. I figured it would be hardcore or something."

"Nah you can do anything in the class and you'd still get an A. Some people leave class and just go to gym. I do occasionally."

"Cool. So hey, why are peeps afraid of you?"

"I kind of picked up a badass rep during my freshman year. And it just went downhill from there."

"Boy I hear ya." Fionna said shaking her head.

"Yeah. When you have that kind of thing on your record its hard to avoid. People try to keep away from you due to fear and junk." Marshall Lee said.

"Well we're buds now. And buds stick together." Fionna said innocently.

Marshall Lee gave her a sincere smile and fist bumped her. "Yeah. I guess we are."

"Cool." Fionna felt her phone ring playing Last Hope by Paramore. "Hey Finn. Yeah. Yeah it's almost out. Give me like two more minutes. Dude I don't care! If I get in the car and you rooted on my seat! Go ahead! I dare ya! If you do get ready to climb aboard the knuckle train of fist planet! Seriously. Alright. Bye Finn!" Fionna put up her phone and started to pack up her stuff.

"Who was that?" Marshall Lee asked.

"My weenie-fied man child of an older bro Finn. He threatened to fart on my seat if I didn't hurry up. I've gotta go." Fionna ripped out a sheet of paper and wrote down her phone number. "Call me later."

"Huh. Alright." Marshall Lee said laughing.

Fionna sat down in her car seat and looked over at Finn, who wore a smug face as he looked at her.

"What?" Fionna asked.

"You need to learn to hang up after you are done talking to peeps." Finn said starting the car.

"What! Did you happen to hear anything?"

"I heard you give a guy your number. Who was it?" Finn said with a mischievous grin.

"Marshall Lee. The guy we were talking about earlier." Fionna said.

"Oh yeah. Are you guys friends now or something?"

"Yeah it turns out that he isn't mean or anything. Peeps are just afraid of him, but he's cool."

"Good. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"I farted in your seat."

* * *

**_Review if a guy has done something as disgusting as what Finn did to Fionna._**

**_:) _**


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna felt the wind rush through her hair. The thrill of finally learning to ride a bike was enough to make her just keep riding until she met the edge of the world with a single spin of her wheels.

"There you go Fionna! You got it! Keep going!"

The encouraging sound of her older brother Finn was enough for her to follow along with his statement.

But the front wheel of the bike caught a rock that sent the six year old flying. She landed on a pile of trash bags that a neighbor had carelessly left sitting beside their trashcan. Fionna felt a sharp pain on her elbow and looked down to see a long deep gash that left a trail of blood down her arm. She gritted her teeth as Finn came running up.

"Hey you okay?" He asked taking a look at the wound.

"Yeah but..." Fionna hadn't needed to finish her sentence as her ten year old brother sprayed the blood off of her elbow using the bottle he carried around in the first aid kit he always brought when the went outside. This wasn't the first or last time she'd hurt herself when they played around. Fionna breathed through clenched teeth as Finn poured a cap full of peroxide on her cut and put a band aid to top it off. Just like their father used to do to their wounds, Finn leaned down and kissed the bandaged cut. Fionna laughed at the gesture but was cut off by the snoody voice of their foster mother Ms. Heidi.

"What do you think you two are doing?" She scolded.

"I was teaching Fionna how to ride a bike." Finn said in a not so polite voice also.

"Well I hope you two plan to clean this mess up! I don't suppose you want to tell Mr. Washington that to repay him you two would mow his lawn for the next year. If I keep you for that long." the old woman said with her jowls swaying as she spoke.

"Yes Ms. Heidi." the siblings say together.

"Good. And finish up your laundry when you are done." and with a final insult, the rather round old lady went up the road to her home.

"She looks like a bull dog." Fionna laughed as she stood up on the curb.

"Yeah. Her cheeks are as saggy as her boobs." Finn said joining in. He picked up some of the mess with his sister. When they finished, he pushed his bike up the hill to their foster home with Fionna walking beside him.

"Fionna."

"Huh?" Fionna said looking up from the lunch table at Marshall Lee.

"I asked if you're okay."

"Yeah. I'm just thinking...about junk." Fionna said tugging on her bangs.

"Like?" Marshall asked.

"Like the past...I wish I could change what happened to them."

"What?"

"Well...it's...never mind it's stupid." Fionna said wishing to drop the subject.

"Fionna nothing you've said in the past to weeks we've hung out has been stupid. Whatever's bothering you just let it out." Marshall Lee says.

"It's just...I just wish I'd has more time with my parents before they died."

"How'd they die?"

"My mom passed from breast cancer when I was only four. As a family we were close. We used to climb the trees in the back yard. Finn would challenge me to see who could hang upside down from the trees the longest. By the time we finished one round it'd be nightfall. Mom would call us in for dinner. We would always wait until every one was at the table. Afterwards we'd tell adventure stories. I'd always tell about adventures with me and Cake. When it was bedtime, Dad would always take Mom to the lake behind the house. They'd bring a radio and dance to their wedding song. Me and Finn would watch from my bedroom window as they danced at the edge of the water. At the end of the song, Dad would sway Mom in a dip and they'd kiss like people did in romance movies." Fionna said. She tried to hold back tears filled with despair and misery and the love for her mother.

"Then bad things started happening. Mom got sick and was diagnosed with breast cancer after Christmas. We would visit her at the hospital. Those three months Dad would bring a bouquet of red roses for Mom. I'd sneak Cake in just so Mom could stroke her fur because Mom loved my cat just as much as I do. Mom would braid my hair and always added on a rose in the center. The night before she passed she spoke to me alone. She told me that she wanted me to have a happy ending no matter what happened. Even if everyone was dead and gone I had to have hope. To seek the bright side of things."

"And your dad?" Marshall asked really listening to every word she spoke.

Fionna sighed with a single tear sliding down her face. "Daddy didn't cry when he got the news of Mom's death. He was just pale and silent until the funeral. When he saw her in the open casket he broke down like a baby. Finn cried with him. Me...I was the closest one to Mom. We...we had everything planned out in life. But when I saw her in that casket I...I couldn't cry. And I hated myself for it. I know now that I couldn't bring myself to do it because I was young. I wasn't like normal kids. My parents had taught me to seek the thrill in life and to love everyone. Since that day I had. I thought that...if I was more vibrant and hopeful that nothing bad will happen to our family again. But then it started all over again. Dad started getting sick and was diagnosed with heart disease. He took all of his medicine and was cheerful and pretended that nothing was wrong. But...Finn and I saw it. We weren't just going to shut it out either. The day he fell out near Finn I'd cried at the emergency room. He told us that everyone has a destiny. You never know yours until it's too late. He said that Mom's was to fall in live with him and give birth to me and Finn. His was to let us know about ours. When he died, the foster system took over our lives. And it wasn't the same ever since."

"Fionna." Fionna looked at Marshall Lee and suddenly regretted telling him. He was going to pity her now. She heard about the awesome life he had from everyone in school.

"I don't need your pity Marshall." Fionna said sternly.

"Fionna I don't." Marshall Lee said.

"Yeah you do. I've heard about the awesome life you have. How your mom is the mayor and you have your own band and that you're rich. I don't need your pity guy!"

"Fionna those are all lies." Marshall says getting frustrated.

"What?"

"My dad died right in front of me too. My mom is practically hates me because I don't want to be mayor or want to embrace my wealthiness. I don't give a flip about those material things."

Fionna blushed in embarrassment for flipping out on him. "I'm sorry Marsh. I thought you were feeling too sorry for me."

"Don't worry about it blue. I know how you feel." Marshall Lee said.

"Yeah. So hey did you do that math homework?" Fionna asked.

"Nah I rarely decide to ever do anything given to me by a teacher."

"Aw man. I was hoping I could compare answers with someone so Ms. Tina wouldn't chew me out again."

"You kind of asked the wrong guy."

Fionna laughed and saw Marshall Lee's face change. She turned to see the strawberry blond she met on her second day.

"Hey Bubba." Fionna said with her eyes sparkling.

"Hello Fionna. I'd love to talk right now, but I came to talk to Marshall Lee." Bubba said. He looked at Marshall Lee with eyes full of hate. "Someone is stealing from your locker."

"What! Why didn't you stop them gummy!?" Marshall Lee asked getting up.

"First of all my name is Bubba. Second I didn't because it wasn't my place to-"

"Just shut up! I'll be back Fi." Marshall Lee said exiting the lunch room.

Bubba gave Fionna a dazzling white smile that usually super models had and sat in Marshall' s seat.

"So how are you liking LAHS so far?"

"Its pretty cool. Everyone's so nice here." Fionna said grinning at him.

"Great. I'd like to ask you if you would be happy as to let me volunteer as the new vice president of the school. Our previous one has stepped down. And all of the other qualified people who should have taken his place have refused. No one we know will try it so I thought of you."

"Oh no thank you Bubba I've only been here for half a month."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for asking though."

"You were the only one I've asked that I've trusted. And I understand that you refused." Bubba said. They look up to see Marshall Lee approaching them fuming with anger.

"There wasn't anyone at my locker." He said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really?" Bubba said with face concern.

"Yeah. Wanna walk to math together Fionna?"

"Sure. By Bubba." Fionna said with a wave as she left the cafeteria.

"By." Bubba said grumpily drumming his fingers on the table.

"I still don't get it." Fionna said as she and Marshall Lee walked out of the school when it ended. He'd promised to give her a ride for now on since they were cool now.

"Look you'll never get it if you don't understand what she's saying. I can't explain math to you Fi I barely know a lot about it now." Marshall Lee said to her as he approached his ride. Fionna felt her feet jerk to a stop and couldn't move. Marshall Lee turned around to look at her. "You comin or what?"

"Dude you're so math! You have a motorcycle!?" Fionna said jumping with excitement.

"Man if you're that easily impressed I'll teach you how to ride it someday." Marshall Lee said handing her a spare helmet. It was black with blue streaks on the side. His was the same only with red streaks.

"You're awesome man." Marshall laughed at her statement and cranked the motorcycle. With a loud purr of the engine, he turned to Fionna with a smirk. "Hold on for your life!"

Fionna grabbed on to his waist and let out a scream of joy as they drove out of the student driveway down the road.

"Dude! Ha! You're a total weenie!"

Fionna walked into her apartment and closed the door. She walked into the living room and smiled at the sight before her.

"Hey Jake." She said to the brown haired twenty year old sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty with Finn.

"Sup Fi! Hey I heard a motorcycle who was it?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Just a guy I know. He's my bud."

"Cool. Let me know when he trusts you enough to let old Jakey get a ride."

"You need to stop drinking." She said picking up the pack of beer from behind the couch.

"Hey!" Jake said pouting.

"Finn! Make sure he only gets one beer!" Fionna said putting the pack away and going upstairs.

"Yeah yeah!" Finn said with a wave.

"Yes! That's game boooy!" Jake yelled.

"Aw man you suck!" Finn yelled playfully.

"Wanna play round too?"

"Heck yeah!"

Fionna closed her bedroom door and was greeted with a soft purr from Cake.

"Hey Cake. I'm gonna need your help with my homework again. Kay?" She asked Cake. Cake rubbed her head against Fionna's leg. "I guess that's a yes."

Fionna finished her homework around six and went downstairs to make dinner. She walks into the kitchen and huffed when she realized that they had to go grocery shopping the next day.

"Finn! Wanna order pizza!?"

"Yeah! Get the pizza money from the pizza jar!"

Fionna opened up the with pizza stickers on it and pulled our twenty bucks. "The usual?"

"Yeah sis!" Finn yelled.

Fionna called the pizza guy and twenty minutes later the three sat playing video games and pigging out on pizza and soda.

"Yes!" Fionna said when she won. She stood on top of the couch and started dancing.

"Whatever man! Come one let's play the next round!" Jake said grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Nah it's midnight man. We all got school." Finn said turning the game off.

"Yeah I forgot we got that test." Jake said grabbing his orange hoodie. He walked over and ruffled Fionna's hair. "'Night kid."

"Ha ha yeah. By Jake." Fionna said.

"Hold it down man." Jake said fist bumping Finn and heading out the door.

"Yeah I'll see you later." Finn said.

Fionna put up all of the pizzas in the fridge. When they finished clean it up, they headed to their bedrooms for the night.

* * *

_**Woo I finally finished!**_

_** Took me a while on the back stories and stuff. **_

_**But I finally finished.**_

_**The next chapter will be more about Marshall Lee**_

_**#nevermore543**_


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall Lee sat up in his bed and grunted when he realized that his weekend was over. He had to go to school.

_**'There's an upside though.'**_ Marshall Lee smiled at the thought of talking to Fionna. He couldn't say that getting up was a complete waste.

He combed through his raven black hair with his fingers and with a huff, he got out of his bed. When he and his Mom moved into the house, she asked him which room he wanted. And like the sane person he was, he chose the smallest bedroom. He went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He stood under the water and let it trickle down his face. When he was done he went through his closet and found something that was clean enough to wear again and threw it on. A black tank top, jeans, and his regular red converse we're just going to have to do til he could have time to do laundry.

He grabbed his school bag and left his room.

Trying to avoid his mom by sneaking through the house to get to the kitchen. When he walked in he looked at the note his mom left on the fridge.

'Went to get some more office supplies for work.

_See you tonight -Mom_

He wrote on a sticky note they kept on the counter and stuck it on the fridge.

_Alright. -Marshall Lee_

He grabbed an apple from the fridge and headed out to school.

"Mr. Abadeer I'm afraid that I'll have to call your mother. You have a zero F in my class and the grading period will be ending soon. You know how she feels about grades." Mrs. Yale said sternly to Marshall at the end of seventh period. All he did was shrug at her and took the slip of paper she gave him for a tutor.

He went to his locker and grinned when he saw his best friend walk up.

"Sup Blaze."

"Nothing man. Hey are you gonna be at practice late or are you gonna skip out again?" Blaze said taking a sip of his Gatorade.

"I didn't- Oh I'm sorry man I forgot we had practices after school on Fridays. I have to take my friend home." Marshall Lee said closing his locker.

"Yeah well we've been trying to see what's up with you. You haven't been like this since you started dating Ashley-" Blaze stopped and gave Marshall a devious smirk. "Who's the chick?"

"Why whenever I don't feel like hanging out you automatically assume it's because I like someone?" Marshall said as they walked out of the school.

"So you do?" Blaze said raising a brow.

"Yes...I mean no. Fionna and I are just friends." Marshall Lee said grabbing his motorcycle helmet. "In fact, there she is so right now."

Blaze turned around and saw the blond he met only weeks before and grinned.

"Hey I know you guy! Blaze right?" Fionna said grabbing her helmet.

"You guys know each other?" Marshall asked.

"What can I say, everyone wants this as their friend." Blaze said.

"I'm gonna puke if you ever say that again."

"Ah come on Marsh he's funny!" Fionna said laughing.

"Hey you should come to our band practices sometimes." Blaze insisted. "You know. When Marhsall finally decides to come to one."

"Ooo can we go today!? I can call Finn and ask if I can." Fionna said.

"Yeah I guess we can go." Marshall Lee said. "We'll meet you at the band spot Blaze."

"Alright." Blaze said with a triumphant smirk.

"Cool. Marsh whenever you're ready." Fionna said grabbing Marshall Lee's waist. He cranked the engine and sped off with Fionna waving at Blaze. "Peace out!"

Marshall Lee parked his motorcycle in the garage around midnight when he finally got home. He walked inside and grunted when he saw his mother on the living room sofa.

"What?" He asked.

"The teacher called." Heather Abadeer said.

"So."

"Marshall this is the second time they've called this week about your grades."

"So what do they want a medal?"

"You've been doing very poorly in school and I'm sorry to say that I am not pleased. You've been rude, disrespectful, and selfish. Think about what the town would say if they knew that the mayor's son was a delinquent!"

"Pfft. I'm selfish. I don't even wanna live in this house let alone give a crap that you're the mayor."

"Marshall Lee nothing that you've ever said to me since your father passed has been pleasant. You insult me like you do every one else in this world that you hate and it makes me scared to go to sleep at night because I'm scared you'll try to kill me in my sleep. So me and a few teachers have recommended that you see a counselor every Friday after school." Heather said sternly.

"What! You can't do that!" Marshall Lee yelled.

"I'm your mother and I'm within my rights to do so."

"You don't even get what's wrong." Marshall Lee laughed shaking his head.

"Yes I do. You are constantly feeling suicidal because of what happened to your father and-"

"You didn't watch him get shot when you were only fourteen like I did. You didn't have to learn how to stop a vehicle going 50 miles per hour on the interstate with a dead guy in the way like I did. You didn't have to see the ambulance lights turn off mid drive to the hospital because your father passed before they made it there like I did! You don't give a flip about me and its obvious!" Marshall Lee yelled.

"I care about you Marshall Lee. I just don't want you to get hurt-"

"You've already done enough! Obviously you've done what every teen dreams about! Way ta go wench!"

"Marshall Lee Abadeer! Apologize this instant!" Heather said.

"You known what! Freak you! I'm out!" Marshall Lee said as he walks out the door. Heather followed him outside. He was already starting his motorcycle.

"Marshall Lee you can't leave yet! I forbid you." Heather said in an authoritative tone.

"You can forbid me to do whatever you want and I'll still do it!" Marshall Lee said.

"As the mayor and your mother I command you to get off of that bike!"

"Go to hell." Marshall Lee said as he drove off.

"MARSHALL LEE!" Heather screamed.

Marshall Lee drive down the road going way last the speed limit. He got a text from Fionna a few seconds later.

_Hi Marshall What r u doin?_

He smiled at the text message because he knew he couldn't really tell her what was going on. Hey Fi! I'm just speeding down the road going 70 miles an hour! Yeah right.

Plus believe it or not he wasn't really in the mood. Therapy!? What dumb weenie would sign you up for that when nothing was wrong!?

Then the unimaginable happened. Marshall Lee didn't see it coming as a green Ford car collided with his bike. Sending him flying

Fionna laid on her back on her bed waiting for a response from Marshall Lee. Usually he responded right away, but it took a while this time.

It wasn't seconds after she thought these thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Girlie! Oh man Fionna! I think I'm gonna be sick man!"

"Blaze! Calm down what's wrong?"

"Its...it's Marshall."

"What's wrong?"

"He's in the hospital!"

"What!?"

"He was in a car accident and rammed into a car!"

"Where is he?"

"At the hospital! Haven't you been listening!?"

"No I mean which one?"

"The one down the street from the school."

"Alright I'm on my way."

Fionna got out of bed and grabbed her black Toms from her closet. Then something bright and white caught her eyes. Her old bunny hoodie hung on the rack. It was always too big, but she was older now, and when when put it on, it fitted perfectly. She pulled on a pair of blue shorts that stopped mid thigh. She slipped on her long white socks with blue stripes and put her shoes on. Grabbing her green pack, she headed out her bedroom door.

Finn was sleep and when she tried to get him up, he waved her away every time. Even when she said it was an emergency. So she had one option.

She ran.

The school wasn't that far. Maybe a couple of blocks from the hospital. That was a problem. But that didn't stop her. She ran nonstop to the emergency room.

When she got there, she burst through the door panting and ran up to the receptionist.

"I *pant* need *pant*...woo! Um can I see Marshall Lee Abadeer. I'm his friend and its an emergency."

"Last name please."

"Mertins. Fionna Mertins."

"You'll have to wait in the waiting area Miss Mertins."

Fiona walked over to the waiting area and saw Blaze and a woman with ebony black hair sitting impatiently just like the others.

"Blaze!" Fionna said walking over. "What's going on?"

"We don't know. I know as much as what I told you. No one really understands what happened."

Blaze offered her a seat next to him but she politely declined. She stood pacing back and forth and thought of the million possibilities that arose in her head. "

'This is like Dad all over again. Next thing I know a doctor is gonna be all like "He's not gonna make it." When they say it I'm gonna flip out on any one who gets in my way' She thought.

Then a doctor approached them with a clipboard and writing something down.

"Is he okay?" Fionna and the woman sitting beside Blaze said together. The doctor held her hands up in a defensive motion and smiled.

"Whoa whoa hold on. Marshall Lee will be just fine. Lucky actually."

"How so?" the woman said.

"He rammed into a green Ford. One of the smaller models to be exact. He was in a position that if he hadn't looked up, he would have had some serious brain damage. But luckily he did. And the only injuries were a few cuts and a broken foot. He said he was texting someone named Fionna. If he wasn't, he'd be dead right now."

"Thank glob!" Fionna said finally breathing. "Can we see him?"

"Room 104."

"Thanks!" Fionna said. They walked through the halls until they reached the room. When they entered, Fionna was ready to hug the stuff out of Marshall Lee, but was pushed out of the way by the same woman from the waiting room.

"Marshy are you okay? I was so worried about you and I thought something happened to you. It's like Marshall all over again." She said hugging him.

"Mom I'm fine. Get off of me." Marshall Lee said slowly pushing her of of him. "I just have to keep this stupid cast on my foot for seven weeks."

"What happened bro? I thought you went home last night?" Blaze asked.

"I did. Stuff happened. I'll talk about it later."

"You can talk to your friends later Marshall Lee, right now I'm signing you out of here and taking you home-"

"Hold up! You're the reason I was in the car accident in the first place! Why would I go back home if you just plan on making go to therapy!? There's nothing wrong with me but you!" Marshall Lee yelled at his mother as she tried to pull him out of the room. He pulled away and she looked at him angrily.

"First of all I'm still in charge of you until you turn eighteen in July! Until then you will do as I say when I say it! Don't forget that I'm still your mother!"

"Its not my fault you're a jerky parent!"

"Well I didn't ask to be one!" Heather shouted and immediately wished she hadn't. Fionna and Blaze stood awkwardly by the doorway and listened to the argument deepen from every word spoken. Marshall Lee looked at his mother heart broken. Heather felt tears well up in her eyes. "Marshall Lee I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

He didn't care to listen to her. He just shook his head and laughed again. "Great. Just what I needed. I can officially add you to the list of people who hate me."

"I don't hate you honey I was just saying things."

"I don't care anymore Mom. I think it's best if I just moved out and got my own place."

"Will you listen for once I said I didn't mean it!" Heather shouted as her son stood up and walked towards the door.

"Blaze, can you give me a ride back to my house. I need to pack."

"Sure man." Blaze said pulling his car keys out of his pocket."

"Marshall Lee Abadeer get back here this instant!"

"Hey now! You said it yourself, you don't want me around. So you got it, I'll leave. Just don't expect me to visit you or talk to you. And you can forget about therapy cause not even a doctor can help what's going on between us now." He said and walked out behind Blaze. The door closed behind them and Fionna stood in the room with a surprised Heather with tears falling from her eyes. She walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"My dad always told me that everyone is destined to do something. If he decides to make up with you, he'll do it. But personally, I think that even though you said something and didn't mean it, a little part of you did. You're still a good person Mrs. Abadeer. At least in my eyes." Fionna said softly catching Heather' s attention. She walked out smiling at her.

"If only everyone was like you child." Heather whispered softly.

The driver back to Marshall's house was really quiet. Fionna sat in the back with Marshall in the passenger seat looking out the moving neighborhood.

"Hey man are you gonna be okay?" Blaze asked his best friend.

"Yeah. Just messed up is all." Marshall said without any emotion.

"Marshall, I know things look messed up or whatever,but things will work out." Blaze said.

"Alright."

"If you want you can stay at my place."

"You're parents hate both of us. I don't think they'll like it if we both stayed there."

"Oh. Right."

"Hey!" Fionna said making both boys jump. "You can stay with me and Finn!"

"Ah blue that's cool and all but I don't wanna-" Marshall said.

"No wait here me out. You can stay with us. Finn would be okay with it since he's chill. And we can hang out more."

"You sure?"

"Yeah man! It'd be so math!"

"Ha! I just can't get over her saying stuff like that." Blaze laughed.

"Alright fine." Marshall Lee said giving in.

"Slamacow! I live by the beach Blaze. By the apartments." Fionna said excitedly.

"Alright."

"Huh?" Finn gets out of bed. The clock read four in the morning. So who was at the door?

"Ah come on man Jake!" Finn shouted sitting up. If he was trying to get him out of bed this early he was in for it. He didn't feel like putting on pants or shirt so he went downstairs in his boxers. He opened the front door and was surprised to see his sister and some guy with black hair.

"Fi? What were you doing out this early?" Finn said letting them in.

"Finn, this is my best friend Marshall Lee. He's been giving rides home for the past few weeks. Marshall, this is my older brother Finn." Fionna said.

"Sup man." Finn said to Marshall. "So why were you out?"

"Marsh was in a motorcycle accident and I had to run to the hospital since you wouldn't get up."

"Oh. Hehe sorry." Finn said sheepishly.

"Yeah. So can he stay here til he gets his own place?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah yeah alright." Finn said yawning. "We don't have another room so you'll have to take the couch."

"Thanks." Marshall said sitting on the couch.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna take a shower." Fionna said running up the stairs happily.

Finn sat down next to Marshall Lee and looked at him. Marshall notices and slowly turns around to face him.

"What?" Marshall Lee asked.

"Oh nothing." Finn said. "So why hang out with my sister?"

"She seems cool."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah I guess. She's different."

"You know I'm her big brother right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know I will beat the crap out of anyone who messes with her right?"

"Look, Finn is it? I'm not her boyfriend or anything like that. We're just good friends. I know she's been through hell and back. I get that. I lost someone too. That's just how things are. You don't have to worry about me ever hurting her. I care about her like a sister too. But if I do, I'd want to beat the crap out of me too." Marshall Lee said tiredly.

"Wow." Finn said.

"What?"

"You are so math man."

"Does that phrase run in the family?"

"Yeah it kind of does. Dad said stuff like that all the time."

Fionna walked back downstairs an hour later after cleaning her room and showering. She laughed when she saw Finn and Marshall playing Call of Duty.

"Does every guy live Call of Duty?"

"Heck yeah! This guy is kickass at this game!" Finn said excitedly. "You should play with me and Jake someday!"

"Haha yeah. But don't put it all on me. You're good too." Marshall Lee said humbly.

"Not as good as you were."

"I bet I could beat both of you weenies."Fionna chimed in.

"Is that a challenge bunny?" Marshall said referring to her hat.

"Its a promise."

"You're on!" Finn said sitting up and tossing her a controller.

The game started and they defied to play at the Raid. They decided to play every man for themself.

"Ah what! Finn you can't trick shot!" Fionna yelled as her older brother killed her getting his fifth kill.

"Says who? You do it all the time when Jake and I play."

"Guy that's different. We were playing in places like Nuketown and Carrier. Not the Raid!"

The sound goes off and Marshall smirked at them both. "There. Now he was shot. Fair fair."

"Nuh uh man now I'm coming for you Marshall."

"Haha. I'd like to see you try!"

The game ended ten minutes later with Fionna the victor.

"You suck BUTT muffins sis. I still can't believe you can beat me at some video games." Finn said putting the game stuff up.

"Yeah. I'm practically your video game equal." Fionna said bringing Marshall some covers. He sat on the couch playing his bass. It was red and had a skull head at the top of it. It was oddly shaped like an axe.

"Hey sis I'm gonna hit the pelts. Get like maybe two more hours of sleep." Finn said walking upstairs.

"Okay." Fionna said. She sat down next to Marshall Lee and listened to the slow melody unfamiliar to her. She looked at the gauze on his arm and stroked it softly. "Did you get stitches?"

"Mhm." Marshall said not taking his eyes off of his bass. She nodded and looked at the boot cast on his foot. His cast was red but the cover was black. His two favorite colors. The irony.

"You know how to sing bunny?"

"Um...Yeah." Fionna said looking up at him.

"You want to improvise and try to come with some lyrics to the music?" Marshall Lee asked her.

"Yeah. That'd be cool." Fionna said still thinking.

Marshall Lee noticed. He recently discovered her thinking face also.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I'm good."

"Fi you look like you're really thinking. You can tell me."

"I'm just happy you're here is all." Fionna said honestly.

"Yeah well I'm gonna take advantage of this for as long as I can." Marshall Lee said with a smile. "You know, so we can hang out."

"Oh, right. Yeah."

"Good. So how about those lyrics."

* * *

_**I personally like this one because it welcomes new beginnings and math stuff like that.**_

_**Sorry for posting it slow late. I had to get a new hat for the winter. But I made two chapters in one to make up for it **_

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**I'm so excited about how well my story is doing so far! I mean my other ones weren't as good as this one. But I know this one will be the one. And I plan to not end it until like a year or so later. Thanks for some algebraic reviews and support!**_

_**Disclaimer: Pen Ward and Natasha Allegri own this!**_

* * *

Finn sat up in his bed and ran his fingers through his wavy blond hair. The apartment was cool and cozy, it was silent, and he couuldn't smell any food.

So what woke him up? He could sleep for hours before someone woke him up. And that usually happened if Fi woke him. He glanced at his clock and grunted in irritation. He only slept for one hour! What the cabbage!

The sound of the doorbell ringing cleared his mind up a little. He walked downstairs and looked at his sister sleep on the couch next Marshall Lee. By instinct, he'd wake her up, but he wasn't up for a fight with the her.

He walked to the door and opened it up. A little girl with brown hair and vibrant purple eyes stared up at him, causing him to smirk. She was looking at him like she was his boss or something.

"Can I help you?" Finn laughed.

"Are you Finn Mertens?"

"The one and only."

"Well..." she started to look nervously at the concrete and took a deep breath. "My daddy passed two days ago and they are trying to put me in a foster home. I don't want to go Finn! But, then I heard one of the grown ups talking about you and your sister Fionna. And I got curious, so I started looking for you. Someone I know said that you could help me when I asked them for help. And he told you to make sure you and Fionna gave him a call if you needed anything." the girl handed him a card with a phone number on it and smiled. Her freckled nose stretched out as she did so. "I'm Penny."

Finn looked down at the card and noticed the initials on the card's corner. Who was S.P?

"He told you that I could help you?" Finn said looking at Penny confusedly. "Kid I-"

"Please sir, you're my last hope! No one else would want me!" Penny begged.

Finn zoned out on her pleas afterward and remember Fionna's exact words...

_**"Finn I don't want to stay here!"**_

_**"Fionna this is our last hope! We can't stay anywhere else."**_

_**"That's because nobody wants us!"**_

Finn looked down at the girl and noticed that she wore a plaid purple and black skirt and purple collared shirt. If it wasn't in rags she would have looked less innocent. Her face and clothes were smeared in dirt and she looked like she'd went through death and back.

"Alright fine. You can stay here until we can get someone to adopt you." Finn said ruffling her hair.

"Really!? Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Finn!" Penny said hugging his legs.

"Alright, come on in. Fionna and her friend aren't up yet and she's crashing on the couch, so you can take her bed." Finn said taking her upstairs to Fionna's room. Penny smiled and jumped on the bed. Cake came over and purred rubbing against her foot.

"Aaaaw! She's adorable!" Penny said. She turned the collar on the feline's neck and smiled. "Cake, huh? Cool."

"Yeah. Anyway you can get a shower and..." Finn went over to Fionna's closet and pulled out a box labeled "Kid stuff." He pulled out a purple shirt and black skirt. He tossed it over to Penny. "Here's some clothes."

Penny held the clothes in her hands. "Thank you Finn. For taking me in and all."

"Hey, I've been there. This is like a repayment for all the other orphans out there. We gotta stick together man." Finn said fist bumping Penny. He smiled at her and closed the door. He went to his bedroom and got ready for work. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Empty. Forgot to go shopping." Finn muttered to himself. He called his job and told them he'd be there in two hours. Figuring Penny would be fine, he headed out to the store.

* * *

Fionna woke up to the smell of pepperments and earth. She opened her eyes and realized that she fell asleep on the couch with Marshall Lee. Knowing she was way to comfortable to get up, she snuggled back in next to Marshall. They decided last night that they should stay out of school for the rest of the week until Marhsall Lee was ready to go back to school without any problems.

A soft snore escaped Marshall's mouth and Fionna realized how much younger he looked asleep. Less bad boy and more little boy. She wish she could see that more often. But he did have a rep like he said, and she could repsect that.

Figuring she couldn't go back to sleep, Fionna got up and went to her room. She opened the door and looked surprised at the little girl on her bed.

"Hello." Fionna said.

"Hi." the girl said stroking Cake.

"Where did you come from?"

"Well, when to people love each other very much-"

"No I mean, why are you here?"

"Oh, well Finn said he'll let me stay here until I'm adopted by someone."

"Okay...do you know where Finn is?"

"He just left." the girl said shrugging.

"Oh, well I'm his younger sister Fionna." Fionna said.

"I'm Penny."

"Okay Penny. Do you wanna come hang with me downstairs?"

"Sure." Penny said getting up and following Fionna out the door.

They went downstairs and Penny caught a glimpse of a boy with shaggy black hair lying on his stomach alseep on the couch.

"That's my bud Marshall. He's staying here too." Fionna said setting up her Wii. She hears a tune play and turned to see Penny fiddling with Marhsall's bass. "That's his bass. You might not want to touch it."

"Why?" Penny said walking over to the love seat infront of the tv. She looked around the room and a thought occurs to her. "Didn't you guys just move here?"

"Yeah, a while ago why?"

"Well, why is there so much furniture?"

"Would you believe me if I said that the landlord paid a guy to fix it up for us before we got here?" Fionna said turning the game on. Just Dance 14 pulled up on the screen and she noticed Penny's smile from the corner of her eye. "You wanna play?"

"Would I!" Penny sat up and grabbed a Wii remote. "Oh man all of the kids at my old school were talking about this!"

"Haha. Well I play it all the time when Finn isn't around. Him and his friend Jake take the game to seriously." Fionna said hitting start. She thought about turning the volume down for Marshall, but then she saw him stir on the couch and he sat up slowly. "Hey man if you wanna sleep you can go in my room to avoid the music from the game."

His eyes darted to the brunette on the couch. Fionna noticed. "Oh um Penny, this is Marshall Lee. Marsh, this is Penny. Finn is gonna let her chill with us for a while."

"Sup Penny." Marshall Lee said with a nod. He got up and stretched with a yawn.

"Me and Pen Pen are about to play Just Dance 14. Wanna play too?" Fionna said going to the dance playlist.

"Nah I need to shower. I'll play later"

"Um okay!"

When Marshall Lee was up the stairs, Penny looked at Fionna with suspicion. Fionna looked at her and asked confusedly.

"What?" Fionna asked looking for her song.

"Do you like Marshall Lee?" Penny asked her innocently.

* * *

"I wish I could help you bro, but you know how my folks are."

"Yeah it's cool dude. I'll just stay here for a while until I get my own house." Marshall Lee told Blaze on the phone when he got out of the shower. He was upstairs in the bathroom changing clothes.

"So Ash booked us a gig at that cool pizza place we hang out at after school sometimes."

"Really? I thought He said it was hardly open for amateurs?"

"Dude, You must really be depressed if You seriously classify yourself as an amateur. You're a Scream King man! Act like it!" Blaze shout encouragingly.

"I'm sorry dude I'm just a little bummed out."

"Don't be."

"I'm trying as hard as I can. The only thing keeping me happy is blue. We Sat up last night and wrote this sweet song and honestly, I like it more than all of the other ones we've sung. She always makes Me feel awesome. No matter how things get, she's got My back. And I got hers. She's just cool like that."

…

"Blaze?"

"Dude...Oh duuuuuuude!"

"What!?" Marshall asked.

"You like her! Oh man Mar Mar is in love!" Blaze said laughing on the other end of the phone.

"What! Why would You say that?"

"So you admit that You like girlie?"

"Yes...I mean No...I mean-I DON'T KNOW!"

"Dude chill. Its okay."

"When did this happen!?" Marshall Lee yelled confusedly.

"I guess since You met her." Blaze explained.

"But that doesn't make sense."

"Look, the clues lye in the friendship. Do You flirt with her?"

"Sometimes."

"Do You care about her?"

"A lot." Marshall said frustratedly.

"One last thing. What kind of song did You guys write?" Blaze asked.

"A lo- A LOVE SONG! Oh GLOB I like Fionna..."

"Yeah You do."

"Shut up man it doesn't matter. Everyone knows She likes pinky."

"You mean Gummy? Dude Fionna likes everyone She meets. She met Me in the detainment hall at school on day and She still talked to Me. And that day I was pissed! She'd find a serial killer and still find a reason to love it."

"That is true. Thanks man."

"No prob. I'll talk to You later."

"Alright." Marshall said hanging up. He ran his fingers through his dripping wet hair and sighed. It'd been over a year since he'd actually liked someone that way. How was He gonna get through to bunny though?


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note! READ THIS!

**_Hi Fives!_**

**_I have a lot to say in one note so I'll do each by topic._**

**_Adventures in Aaa has officially ended. Adventures in Aaa 2 will be announced at a later date. _**

**_Heroine Diaries has ended also. I'm just adding a few one shots to the story to hold you guys off. I previously mentioned that the summary for it would be in the story. I'm sorry to say I forgot all about that chapter and is lost in my kindle. Hehe. Sorry. Heroine Diaries 2 will be announced at a later date as well._**

**_:p_**

**_Okay. Now my other story Forever Mine is out and will be going on until the other two stories start back up with their sequels. But that will probably still be frequent while the two are here also._**

**_Now, this is what I've been waiting to ask. I had a dream last night about a story I could post and I was wondering all day if I should. Some of this was just random junk I decided to add like the beginning. The only real dream part was the arena part. The rest is improv. So I'm gonna let you guys decide. Here's a sneak peek of what would come if you guys said yes:_**

* * *

I sat up against the wall of the old abandoned warehouse breathing rapidly. I felt a warm droplet hit the skin of my right arm and look down to see blood. Pain shoots up my body from the long cut on my neck. I couldn't move. It hurt too much.

But I had to or else he would kill me.

Oliver took one step towards me with a sinister smile across his face. I held my breath as his fangs jetted out and suddenly he was at my side. He whispered in my ear sending a shudder down my spine. My facial expression remained emotionless. He wasn't going to get that kind of reaction out of me.

"I couldn't get to you before because Marshall Lee was around, but Marshall's not here is he?" He whispered. He moved back to look me in my eyes. His were a icey cold blue. Not like the deep red ones I was used to. He flipped his blond bangs out of his eyes and grabbed my wrists, making me wince in pain. He noticed and his eyes dart to the cut on my neck and eyed me hungrily. He leaned in and kissed me. I wanted to push away, but he was stronger and the pain from my neck was too much to bare. His kiss was as cold as his eyes. It was disgusting and forceful. No emotion at all. I jumped in horror as he pulled off my shirt and bra. My bare chest was revealed. I screamed against his lips until he pulled away. The screams wouldn't come after the lump formed in my throat. I shuddered in pain as he kneaded my breasts. He started to kiss his way up my neck. He stopped where my cut was and my heart sped up against my chest. He lapped away at the blood and tears streaked down my face. My horrific scream bounced off the walls when his fangs sunk into my cut. I felt all of the energy rush out of my body and felt more weaker than before. The world became a blur, and the last sound I heard was the sound of the warehouse doors being kicked open.

3 3 3 (Two weeks earlier) 3

"Fionna Mertins."

"Here." I said to my Math teacher. She checked my off on the roll and I continued to doodle on my homework. I did this for a solid two minutes until my teacher spoke something that grabbed my attention.

"Alrighty, Mr. Abadeer isn't here today."

I turned to my right and saw that he really wasn't. This was new. He never missed out on a day to pull pranks on Bubba.

I headed out to his house after school. I had to walk since Bubba and everyone else wanted to go to the school debate. Lame.

I knocked on his front door and didn't get a response. I decided to just pick his lock and turned the light on I his living room. I walked through his house. Empty. No one was home.

"Marshall Lee! You home!?" I yelled as I walks upstairs to his bedroom. I walked over to his bed and saw that his bass sat carelessly on it. It was its normal red and oddly shaped like an axe. Curiosity got the best of me and I plucked one of the strings. I jumped in pain and looked down at the slit on my fingertip.

"What the stuff?" I whispered as I grabbed a shirt from his closet. I rubbed it gently across the edge. I held it out and gasped at the long cut across the shirt.

WTF!?

I looked around his room to see if he left something around to hint me off on his location. It was our normal ritual. I glanced over at his desk and saw an address on a yellow sticky note. The address was only a few blocks away.

"His bass is on his bed. He...must have been kidnapped!" I said. I grabbed the note and his bass, making sure I wasn't cut in the process.

I headed down the block past the woods into a small area where the houses where separated by yards and yards of land. The house on the farthest end of the woods matched the address. A tree jetted out of the roof. I ran up to the door. When I turn the knob the door is already unlocked, so I walk in. The house was small on the outside, so I wasn't surprised that it was small inside. The tree was in the center of the one room house. I walk up to it and rubber the rough bark with my palms. I slide down the tree and let out a shaky sigh. This was getting stupid? How was I supposed to find him?

Then I looked up at the wall. They were covered in words.

"Enter this world, and leave all sanity behind?" I read aloud. The tree bent in half causing me to jump out of the way. It curves into a circle and the center glows. I don't know what came over me, but I mustered up the courage to walk into the portal.

Blind light blue swirls surrounded me as I was transported through the portal. Seconds later I fall onto a dust red floor. I look up at the sky and see deep red tendrils swirl through it. I stand up and look around. People with pointed ears and random skin tones walked about in different shapes and sizes.

I walked about with Marshall' s bass over my shoulder. I walk into a building that said "Demon Stool." I sit at the bar and look around at the people curiously until the man behind the counter catches my attention.

"Can I help you?" He asked. He had a nose ring and green skin. His hair was darker and his eyes were yellow and cold.

"Ummm just hanging around." I said cooly.

He glanced at Marshall' s bass and his eyes widen. "Thief!" He shrieks. He presses a button under the counter.

"What's it?" I said sitting up straighter. Guards walk in and the bartender pints at me. They grab the bass and kick the back of my knees. I fall to the ground in agony and curse them. One of them knocks me in the back of my head and everything goes black.

"Exicute! Execute! Execute!"

"Huh?" I open my eyes and see that I'm in an arena. Like a dome shaped arena with peeps everywhere. I stand up and look around me. A woman in a business suit sat up on a chair in the center with a scowl on her face.

"People of the Nightosphere! Welcome to the execution of the human girl! There is no worst death than a slow and painful one, so I have decided to sick the toughest male in the Nightosphere on her. My son!"

The crowd roars and yells at her words. I'm guessing she's the queen.

The crowd screams louder, craving blood. I look over to see the gates in front of me from the entrance open, and emerged from the darkness was a boy half a foot taller than me with black steal armour and black hair. He flipped his bangs from his eyes and mine widen in surprise.

"Marshall Lee?" I said loudly.

"Yes, the Vampire King!" the Queen yelled aloud. "You either kill him or die trying!"

I looked at him. He was a few feet away and he looked completely different. First of all his ears were pointed and his eyes were red instead of the dark brown I was used to seeing at school. And when he open his mouth he revealed a set of fangs.

He was a vampire.

His eyes meet mine and they widen in surprised like I did. He doesn't speak, he only hardens his face. A cold evil look replaced his concern. A face I'd never seen before.

He was really gonna kill me.

* * *

**_So what do you think?_**

**_I mean I would give the whole chappy but who doesn't love cliffhanger?_**

**_The last thing. Don't call me crazy, but I got a request from one of my followers and they want another shipping in a different story._**

**_Don't hate me!_**

**_I'm still Fiolee! _**

**_But I'm doing another shipping for another story. A new one._**

**_, kay?_**

**_Anyways, that's all for this author's note. PM me or review. I read both._**

**_Keep Calm and Revieeeeeeeeeeewwww!_**

**_:)_**

**_#nevermore543_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**Here goes chapter 6!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: P.W and N.A own this show! PROOF IS BY PARAMORE!**_

* * *

"Do you like Marshall Lee?" Penny asked innocently.

"W-what? Where did you get that from?" Fionna asked nervously. This kid was asking her random bunk!

"I just figured you did."

"How?"

"Well it's all obvious. One you fell asleep on the couch with him. And two you talk to him like you like him."

"But...kids shouldn't know this bunk!" Fionna yelled sitting on the couch and grabbing her head.

"So you admit you like him?" Penny asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I've liked him since the day we met. He's just figured I've liked Bubba the whole time. But Bubba' s just a friend."

"So why don't you tell him?" Penny asked.

"Cause I know he doesn't feel that way. Plus I heard him tell Finn he thought of me as his bro." Fionna said glumly.

"I'd do it."

"Do what?"

"I'd tell Marshall if it was me. He seems cool." Penny added.

"Thanks Penny." Fionna said ruffling the brunette' s hair. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and read her text.

"Finn wants me to go take a letter to the landlord downstairs. I'll be back." She said getting up. She grabs a letter from the table and went outside.

Penny glanced at the bass on the couch and a smile crept onto her face. She just couldn't resist.

She sat down and after a few seconds of struggling, she finally got it on her lap. She played a soft note and then a loud deep one. She jumped at the sound and glanced at the stairs. After a few seconds of silence, she figured Marshall wasn't gonna come downstairs. She played a few more notes and was satisfied minutes later when she got the hang of one simple tune.

"Dude. What the stuff are you doing?"

Penny jumped in shock and looked next to her. Marshall was leaning over the couch looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"It was just sitting here, so I decided to play it a little."

"I know Fionna told you not to touch it. I don't even let her touch it. It's mine."

Penny looked him dead in the eyes and a look of irritation was plastered on her face.

"Do you really think I give a crap about you and your rules?" She said.

Marshall laughed in confusion. "What?"

"I've heard about you from the high schoolers who lived in my old neighborhood. I know all about you and your rep. I looked you up just to be sure." Penny practically spat at him.

"Pfft. Kid, you have no clue what I've done."

"Of really?" Penny went upstairs and came back with a small mini laptop in her hands. She opened it up and pulled up a file. "Here's your school record."

"What the hell!?" He said looking at the screen. Everything on it was true. "How'd you-"

"I told you I know all about everyone. Even Fionna and Finn."

"You're sick."

"No I'm not. I'm just smart. I plan on using them so I can get adopted. And if you get in my way, I'll tell Finn and Fionna you threatened me." Penny said getting in his face. "Got it!"

"You little-"

"Hey guys Finn's got groceries." Fionna said as she entered the apartment with Finn on her heels.

"Yay!" Penny said going back to acting like a little kid. She turned to Marshall and gave him a look that would shoot daggers. Marshall Lee gave her a glare that could kill.

"I brought a whole bunch of cereal!" Finn shouted going into the kitchen. They followed him in the room and Fionna laughed when she opened the bags.

"Dude that's all you bought with the exception of milk and waffles." She laughed.

"Yeah. Remember how Dad used to do it all the time." Finn said putting the groceries away.

"Yeah. And Mom used to try her best to keep him from going grocery shopping!"

"Yeah." Finn said. "Dad was awesome."

"Can we get mixed cereal?" Penny asked.

"Sure Pen Pen. Finn?" Fionna said turning to her brother. "Dad used to do that all the time!"

"Glob are you sure you aren't related to us?" Finn said grabbing his bowl from the cabinet.

"I think I'd remember having awesome siblings like you two."

"Aaaww! You're so sweet!" Fionna said handing her a bowl and spoon. Marshall rolled his eyes and got his own.

"Hey I've gotta be at work by seven sis." Finn said.

"Okay."

"You and Marshall can handle Penny can't you?"

"Oh I'll handle her alright." Marshall mumbled grabbing a box of cereal. Penny looked up at him with a look that said 'I'm warning you!'

Fionna and Finn paid their stare off no mind as they made their cereal. Fionna grabbed Penny's bowl. "Which cereals do you want?"

"This one and this one!" Penny said grabbing two boxes. Fionna started pouring and suddenly laughed at her older brother. "Dude! You can't get both!"

"Says who?" Finn asked as he put two waffles in the toaster.

"Says my fist!" Fionna said pulling him into a headlock and rubbing her knuckles into his head.

"Haha yeah! But I'm still getting both!" Finn said pushing her off playfully. Penny watched them playfully go back and forth and felt a pang in her heart. She wish she had a sibling to count on like they did.

Marshall Lee felt his phone vibrate and stepped into the living room to answered his phone.

"Here you go Pen Pen." Fionna said handing the young girl her cereal.

"Thanks." Penny said smiling up at her. Marshall Lee walked back in the room after he hung up and looked at Fionna.

"Blaze just called. I've gotta go." Marshall Lee said grabbing his jacket off the coat rack and slinging his bass on after it.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I've gotta perform at our favorite pizza place. You can come if you want."

"Oh glob yes!" Fionna said downing the last of her cereal. She threw her bowl in the sink like frizbee and ran upstairs. "I'm gonna go get ready! Give me five minutes!"

Marshall Lee chuckled at her reaction and sat on the couch waiting. Just like she said, Fionna came running down five minutes later. They were about to leave when they heard laughter and glass breaking. They looked in the kitchen and saw that Finn and Penny were both covered in cereal. Both held their spoons like catapults and their bowls were broken on the floor.

"Hehe. Hi." Finn sheepishly.

"You guys'll be okay while we're gone right?" Fionna said having second thoughts about leaving.

"Yeah. We're just gonna chill. And I'll bring her to work with me if you guys aren't back in time." Finn said leaving back in his chair casually. It feel backwards bringing him with it. Penny bursts out laughing at the sight.

"Ummm. Okay." Fionna said happily. She grabbed Marshall's wrist and pulled him out the door. They met Blaze outside and drove to the pizza place in his van. Fionna having the jitters the whole way.

"Man girlie it's not Christmas." the redhead teased.

"It feels like it! I can't wait to watch you guys perform." Fionna said from the back seat.

"Calm down we're here." Marshall Lee said getting out of the van and opening the door for her. "M'lady."

"Haha. Thanks Sir Tard." She said playfully. Marshall Lee grabbed her hand as they walked through the back and met up with the rest of the band.

"Guys you remember Fionna." Marshall Lee said when they got backstage with the rest of the band.

The group consisted of Ash, Blaze, Marshall Lee, and Nikki. Ash was 17 and played the piano (If he wasn't in the band he'd hate the instrument with all his heart even though he was the master at it.). Blaze was 18 and played the drums like his life depended on it. Cause that was one of is only escapes. Marshall Lee was the same age as Blaze but was a few months older and played his infamous bass guitar and was lead singer. Nikki a short haired brunette with a single dragonfly pin holding one side of her hair away from her face was the youngest at 16 and played electric guitar.

"We remember Fionna." Nikki said turning her guitar. "Who doesn't when she kicked Spells' ass?"

"People still remember that?" Fionna said with a blush.

"Who doesn't. Saved me some time. I've been wanting to do it myself for years." Ash said. "And I live with her."

"That's because she's always kicked yours first." Blaze said going over to get his drumsticks.

"At least I can say she's older than me. You get your ass kicked by Idris since you guys were in elementary. Me and Marsh would have to pull her off of you." Ash said with a laugh.

"Piss off!" Blaze said chucking on of his sticks at a laughing Ash. "I'm only older by seven minutes!"

"Ignore them Fionna. Marsh the owner of the place needs to talk to you up front." Nikki said.

"Alright." Marshall said walking up front.

"So Fionna, are you gonna sing a few duets with Marshall?" Nikki said nudging the blond with her elbow.

"Uh he hasn't brought it up." Fionna said.

"Well you will. Some of these songs I gave you to learn Friday. And now's the time to show me you have."

"Really?" Fionna said excitedly. Marshall Lee returned and looked at the girls.

"What?" He asked.

"She's gonna do a duet with you." Nikki said turning and walking away from them.

"Hold on Nikki. Fionna doesn't know any of our songs."

"Yeah she does. I gave her some to take home and she learned them."

Marshall Lee looked at Fionna. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah. I can sing. It'll be easy." Fionna said reassuringly.

Ten minutes later they all stood onstage with Fionna backstage waiting on her cue. The first song started up and Fionna smiled when she heard Marshall's voice.

_Black blood coursing through our veins_

_Fear and courage are two different things _

_So when you find us get ready to lose_

_every choice you will ever choose_

_Cause we are_

_rock solid_

_Yeah we are_

_rock solid_

_can't take us_

_down with you_

_cause man we're_

_rock solid_

_Can't retreat cause its too late_

_can't fix that horrible state_

_you are in just because of us_

_And now you stand tryin to make a fuss_

_about it_

_You can't win_

_Cause we are_

_rock solid_

_Yeah we are_

_rock solid_

_can't take us_

_down with you_

_cause man we're_

_rock solid_

_harder than cender block_

_So hard that we mock_

_all those diamonds cause they got_

_nuthin on us_

_(Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_on us_

_(Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_Ooooh oooh Oh_

_Cause we are_

_rock solid_

_Yeah we are_

_rock solid_

_can't take us_

_down with you_

_cause man we're_

_rock solid_

The crowd cheered loudly as Marshall Lee gave her the cue to come up and sing their duet. Honestly Fionna couldn't say she wasn't the slightest bit nervous. But her excitement took over as she started up the next song.

_I've spent twice to many years_

_being alone_

_just the thought has_

_ruined me so_

_because you're gone_

_and I've tried to see things_

_your way_

_But the urge_

_is killing me_

_So don't let me go_

_don't let me go_

_Just know _

_that I_

_love you so_

_love you so_

_and yes this love song's_

_slow slow_

_but we can't get through this_

_alone alone_

_So walk me home_

Marshall Lee smiled at me and stummed his bass while he sung.

_Those days I drove you home_

_and it was just us_

_clearly this song has_

_started up a fuss_

_between us_

_So baby_

_see we can just_

_take things a little slower_

_cause I really need to hold her_

_and I've tried to see things_

_your way_

_But the urge_

_is killing me_

_So I won't let you go_

_won't let you go_

_Just know _

_that I_

_do love you so_

_love you so_

_and yes this love song's_

_slow slow_

_but we can't get through this_

_alone alone_

_Let me walk you home_

Fionna and Marshall Lee looked at each other face to face and sung their hearts out. Hoping the other understood the song's meaning.

_Fionna: Yeah love isn't real easy _

_So just walk this pink road with me_

_and let all your troubles_

_blow away_

_Marshall Lee: See how you misinterpret_

_what this song really means_

_and just let me_

_take your hand_

_into mine_

_Both: And I'll sing it again _

_Marshall Lee: in a heart beat_

_Fionna: and I've tried to see things_

_your way_

_But the urge_

_is killing me_

_So don't let me go_

_don't let me go_

_(I won't let you go)_

_Marshall Lee: Just know _

_that I_

_love you so_

_love you so_

_Fionna: and yes this love song's_

_slow slow_

_Marshall Lee: but we can't get through this_

_alone alone_

_Let me walk you home_

They stood with their eyes locked together and for a second Fionna thought he was going to kiss her.

"You wanna sing one by yourself?" Marshall Lee whispered.

"Heck yeah! One of the one's Nikki gave me right?" Fionna said.

"Yeah."

Marshall notified the rest of the band while the crowd died down. When it did, Fionna started the next song with Nikki singing back up.

_It's really hard_

_I can't cry in your arms cause your not here_

_its not your fault_

_and if it were I wouldn't care_

_My heart is bigger than the distance in between us_

_I know it cause I feel it beating_

_So strong it'll knock you down_

_So strong so strong_

_Over here_

_can't count the miles away from where I wanna be_

_I bet your skin is warm and that you're smiling_

_Yeah that's what I always loved the most about you_

_So strong come and knock me down_

_Hey_

_Baby if I'm half the man I say I am_

_(Whoa)_

_if I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am_

_(Whoa)_

_then I'll believe in what you say_

_there's nothing left for you to do_

_the only proof that I need is you_

_I'll get my car_

_driving faster than I've ever did before_

_head out west until I finally reach the shore_

_and then I'll swim out to where ever you are_

_and we'll ride the under current down to the floor_

_making friends with all the unfamiliar creatures_

_and pushing back on the unnecessary pressure_

_come up for air just so we know we won't drown_

_So strong_

_the world can't keep up us down_

_Hey_

_Baby if I'm half the man I say I am_

_(Whoa)_

_if I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am_

_(Whoa)_

_then I'll believe in what you say_

_there's nothing left for you to do_

_the only proof that I need is you_

_Yeah_

_Oooo_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Oooo_

_Yeah_

_So do you love me_

_Yeah_

_all you gotta do is say yes_

_now do you love me_

_Yeah_

_cause I won't ever second guess_

_now do you love me_

_Yeah_

_all you gotta do is say yes_

_now do you love me_

_Yeah_

_Then you've already proved it_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Baby if I'm half the man I say I am_

_(Whoa)_

_if I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am_

_(Whoa)_

_then I'll believe in what you say_

_there's nothing left for you to do_

_the only proof that I need is _

_Baby if I'm half the man I say I am_

_(Whoa)_

_if I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am_

_(Whoa)_

_then I'll believe in what you say_

_there's nothing left for you to do_

_the only proof that I need is you_

The crowd cheered for them as they exited the stage.

"That was some sweet singing girlie." Blaze said fist bumping Fionna. Marshall Lee walked over and Fionna immediately gave him a hug. Everyone looked at him confusedly but Marshall was just as confused as them.

"That was so awesome." Fionna whispered loudly.

"Yeah. You should sing with again next time." Marshall Lee said as they started grabbing their things.

"Slamacow!"

Blaze chuckled as they got in the van and drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

His parents just didn't get him. They tried making an effort a few times before but it always ended with the three of them fighting. Blaze' s parents weren't the best parents in history. They always fought about the simplest things. Once they fought over the car keys and in the end one of them was in the hospital.

He didn't want the police to get involved. Only because he had a record a mile long and was afraid he'd get in even more trouble. And just the thought of seeing his little sister Idris (Well, by seven minutes.) crying over all of this sickened him. To avoid the fights they would sleep in his room since it was in the back of the house. She would sob softly into his shirt and he would stroke he long red locks. He hated to see her in this state because she was usually tough. But when they fought, they eventually get physical. Mainly his father. He was a broad shouldered man with a muscular frame. His hair was a flaming red like their' s were and his Scottish accent thick. Idris had inherited it unlike him. One thing he was thankful for. His mom on the other hand was pale with strawberry blind hair that framed her face. They'd inherited her fiery green eyes and freckles. His was long gone, but Idris' for some reason never left. They were fading away slowly. She was an exact image of her mother except for her red hair. He was muscular like his father and was only a few inches shorter. When he was younger all of his classmates would talk about their parents. He'd always try to avoid the subject on that because was always ashamed. He knew it effected his life entirely.

Idris could never cope with it all. She'd be depressed. Some days she'd stay in bed on the weekends and sleep nonstop. She still made good grades in school, but sometimes the depression would be unbearable. Blaze feared the day she'd break. He hated to see her like that.

His mom was even worse. He did love both of his parents, but his mom was closer to him. At least she'd speak to him. She cared a little on the inside. She sometimes would slip him a few bills so he could by food when she was too bruised and beat up to go anywhere.

His father was never the best man in the world. In the inside Blaze loved him. But they were just different. His father would sometimes come home a little too drunk and push him around. Blaze was to afraid to fight back because he knew his mother would kill him. Literally

.Which he didn't get because his parents hated each other anyway.

Blaze thought of all of this on the ride back from Fionna' s after dropping her and Marshall off. When he pulled into the driveway, he sat for a few seconds afraid of what was going on inside of his modern sized house. After a little pep talk, he got out of his car and walked into his home.

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT YOU BASTARD!" He heard his mother yell from upstairs. Making him stop in his tracks.

"I'M TRYING TO KEEP US TOGETHER YET YOU'RE SO CONTENT ON US GETTING A DIVORCE!" His father boomed.

"ITS NOT LIKE YOU LOVE ME ANYWAY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Great, just what he needed. He was in a good mood and they had to go and ruin it with their fighting.

Blaze walked upstairs and passed their bedroom without glancing in their direction. He went into Idris' bedroom and found her blasting her music sitting on her bed. She hadn't noticed him walk in as he tapped her shoulder. She reflexively grabbed his wrist and turned it earning a small cry from him. She looked up at him and tore off her head phones.

"Oh glob Blaze don't do that!" She said letting go of him and slapping him upside his head.

"Ow! An apology would suffice perfectly." Blaze said rubbing his wrist.

"Sorry or whatever. I'm just studying for finals." Idris mumbled.

"You still study!?" Blaze teased. He ducked out of the way of a pillow his twin hurled at him.

"Shut asshole!" Idris laughed. "I usually don't study with music blaring but they're arguments are getting worst and worst."

"Yeah. At least they aren't hitting each other anymore."

"They'll go back at it soon." Idris said glumly. Blaze saw a glint of sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Blaze said sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I'm just...thinking." Idris said shaking off whatever was upsetting her.

Blaze nodded and went to his room. The house was silent now that his father was downstairs and his mother slept in bed softly crying. He knew comforting her would only result in her yelling at him. And he didn't need that kind of ridicule.

He closed his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed with a grunt. He turned on his television and started watching his favorite show that he only watched in secret. Regular Show. Yes, he loved Cartoon Network. And if you told anyone he'd rip you apart. He's done it before. But the guy only told a Idris. Yet she claimed that she already knew. And promised not to tell anyone. Ever. That was like what...three years ago? Huh. Time flies. To him it'd felt like a year.

He was only watching it for a few hours until Family Guy came on on Adult Swim when he decided to get something to eat from the kitchen.

He walked down the hall and heard some shuffling and stifled screams from Idris' room. He leaned his head against her door to eavesdrop like he always did and listened.

"MMHMMMHMPH!"

"They don't need to know sweetheart. Daddy still loves you." Blaze heard a creak from the bed and he pulled his head back.

WTF!? What was his dad doing in Idris room on her bed?

He slowly friend the knob but it was stuck. He jiggle the knob and began to get frustrated. He ran back a rammed his shoulder into the door knocking it off the hinges. He scanned the room for Idris and his what he saw would scar him for the rest of his life.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON HER YOU BASTARD!?" Blaze roared in anger. He looked at his father on top of Idris with her wrists tied to the head board and a gag in her mouth. Her eyes were widened with fear and her shirt along with her pants were removed revealing her red bra and panties.

"MMHPM!" Idris yelled at her brother

"You monster! She's your daughter! My sister you creep!" Blaze yelled stepping closer to them. His father stood up and straightened out his clothes.

"Blaze go back to your room." He said calmly.

"WHY!?- SO YOU CAN CORRUPT HER!?" Blaze yelled.

"I'M YOUR FATHER. DO WHAT I TELL YOU!"

"Fuck you. My real father wouldn't rape my twin sister."

"Blaze..."

"No." the redhead said sternly.

"MMMMHPPMH!" Idris screamed.

"Shut up!" Jerry yelled. He slapped her on her pale cheek. Leaving a bruise.

"STOP HITTING HER!" Blaze yelled.

"And who are you to stop me!?" Jerry said with an evil grin.

Blaze felt his blood boil over time as his father laughed at him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so hard, the nails he did have cut threw his skin. He walked over to his father and sent a well deserved blow to his jaw. Before Jerry could recoil from the punch, Blaze sent two more to his face and chest. He threw another, but this time his father gripped his wrist with a smirk. "Remember son. I'm the one who taught you how to fight."

Blaze moaned in agony as his father twisted his wrist at an awkward angle and heard a snap. He yelled in pain and his father punched him in his stomach. Blaze let out another yell and kneed him in his balls. Jerry let go of his son's broken wrist and Blaze elbowed him in the back. His father dropped to the ground in pain and Blaze kicked him in his ribs and circled him.

"You can argue with my mother." Blaze said and kicked his chest.

"You can even curse me out." Blaze sent another kick to his back.

"But never. EVER! Touch my sister." Blaze said ans kicked Jerry in his head. Knocking him unconscious.

"MMMMHPM!" Idris squealed.

Blaze went over and undid her wrist and pulled out the gag. Before he could speak Idris started crying.

"Oh my gosh Blaze I was so scared and I felt...so vulnerable!" She sobbed into his shirt.

"Ssshhh. What happened?" He asked when she pulled away.

"I was just doing the last of my homework..."

~~~~~~Fifteen minutes ago~~~~~~~~

Idris sat on her bed finishing the last of her homework when her father walked in and locked the door.

"Hey Dad. Just finishing up." Idris said waving at him. Not looking up at him as he walked over and sat beside her.

"You look beautiful Idris." He said scooting closer.

"Um...thank you?" Idris said scooting away. He kept scooting closer until she was at the edge of the bed. "Dad..."

"There's a reason why I don't love your mother anymore."

"Get away from me." Idris said frantically. Jerry grabbed her wrists in his calloused hands and tied them to the head board with a tattered belt. She kicked him across his face, but that didn't faze him at all.

"One thing I love about you. You're so feisty."

"What the hell creep I'm your daughter!?" Idris said kicking her legs out at him. He tied her legs to stop the kicking and sat on top of them. He ripped off her skirt and shirt leaving her partially naked. He covered her mouth and stifled back her screams. He stuffed a gag into her mouth and caressed her cheek.

"Just relax Dris. You're so tense." He cooed.

Her eyes burned green with rage as he kneaded her breasts. She kissed her face, then her jaw line, and made his way down her neck. All through she screamed for her life. But he ignored her. He eyed her hungrily and licked her cheek.

"You taste like cinnamon. So sweet." He whispered.

He continued through the same motions as a tears streamed down her pale face.

"MMHMMMHMPH!" She screamed again.

"They don't need to know sweetheart. Daddy still loves you." Jerry said.

Then suddenly a knock on the door stopped him before he pulled off his pants. The door off the hinges and standing in the door way was Blaze.

~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~

"I couldn't do a thing about it Blaze. I...I knew something was wrong, but I thought that maybe I was being paranoid sense I hadn't been sleeping a lot. I wish I'd just trusted my gut! I feel so disgusting now!" Idris sobbed. Blaze watched her crumple on her bed and felt sick to his stomach. He wish he'd came out of his room before the bastard...

Blaze felt stupid. Horrible. Like it was his fault. But he knew it wasn't. He glanced at the hollow shell that he thought was a father figure balled up on the carpet and all the guilt he'd felt before evaporated in the air.

"Idris I'm gonna call the police. Grab some clothes and go in my room. Sleep there tonight." Blaze instructed. Idris nodded and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt from her closet. Blaze turned his head away so he couldn't see her because albeit all this happened, seeing her naked would scar him for life. Good thing she had her underclothes on.

An hour later they sat in the hospital. Blaze sat and talked to the police with a orange cast on his wrist. Idris sat next to him with a bandage on her left cheek from the slap Jerry dealt to her and told the policemen what happened. Their mother was at home. She heard what had happened and was too sick by the news to accompany them to the hospital.

"Well son, you won't be charged with anything for knocking him out. Because that's considered self defense. But your father will be in jail til a judge can see him. And even after he'll be lucky to get 30 years." the officer said.

"Thanks." Blaze and Idris said in unision. He heard his phone ring and walked outside to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaze. Did you call me?"

"Yeah I did Fionna. Look um is Marshall Lee awake yet?"

"Blaze it's like ten o'clock at night. He's sleep." Fionna said groggily.

"Well when he wakes up tell him what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay shoot."

"I'm at the hospital."

"What! Oh my gosh what happened!?"

"Its a long story that shouldn't be told over the phone. Tell Marsh I'll be there in the morning."

"Alright. You okay though right?"

"Yeah physically."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you in the morning. Be up by then. "

"Kay."

"By."

Blaze hung up and slid down the wall. All of it was too much pressure for an 18 year old.


	9. Authors note: READ THIS! if you want

**_Hello Kitties!_**

**_So sorry for the chapter delay, I don't know if I mentioned before but I have recently fallen into a depression due t love, life, and high school._**

**_It's just that simple._**

**_Sorry if I've been keeping you guys on let edge of your seats on another chapter, but I promise I'll try to post sometime between now ad Sunday. Most likely Friday night though._**

**_Please feel free to email me it's the same user name but with at the end. Or pm me or ask in the review section. I'll answer them whenever I get a chance._**

**_There should have been a pamphlet on life cause I sure as Heck haven't gotten one. Please review or whatever. Believe it or not it somewhat makes me happy._**

**_Your depressed writer,_**

**_~nevermore543_**


	10. Chapter 10

Fionna hung up the phone and ran downstairs. Marshall Lee slept soundly on the couch. She walked over and shook his arm.

"Marshall. Get up its important!" Fionna said frantically. But much to her disdain he waved her off with a grunt. "IT'S BLAZE!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Marshall Lee yelled without getting up.

"Blaze is at the hospital. We need to get down there!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know but he said get there quick." Fionna said. "I'm gonna go get ready. Give me like five minutes."

"Alright." Marshall Lee pulled his jeans on and his red and black plaid shirt. Slipping his red shoes on, he looked up as Penny came downstairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Somewhere where naughty little brunettes can't go."

"Cut the crap dick head and give it straight." Penny snapped. Marshall Lee, taken aback by this, sends a glare her way.

"You do know that I can tell Fionna and Finn that you aren't some innocent little girl. That you're a she-devil pretending to be one." Marshall Lee threatened in a low voice.

"She won't believe you. Finn especially won't. I'll make sure of it."

"Try me."

She didn't believe a bit of his BS. They both knew that she had Marshall under her thumb. Because one, she could tell the authorities that he's staying with them and two, she had this little kid gig going on. Finn wouldn't believe a drop of his crap.

He stood up and walked around her and grabbed his bass. "You're a little badass you know that?" He said irritated. She puffed out her cheeks and kicked his leg.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Marshall Lee yelled grabbing his leg. "You little-"

"FINN! FIONNA! MARSHALL LEE HIT ME!" Penny cried out laying down on the floor like she was in intense pain and pitching her left cheek so that it was red. Finn and Fionna came running downstairs and looked at the scene before them.

"Are you okay Penny?" Finn asked. "Where are you hurt?"

"You can't hit little girls dude. That's like kicking puppies!" Fionna said. Marshall Lee stood in shock at how gullible they were. They actually thought he'd hit her.

"What!? She hit me in my leg!" Marshall protested.

"Uh huh, and then why are you holding your bass up like you hit her with it and she's on the floor?" Fionna asked.

"I-" He put his arm down and sighed. "She did that herself! She's got you guys fooled and you don't even realize it!"

"Marshall do I look like I was born yesterday!?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"My cheek is red from where he slammed his bass into it." Penny sobbed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That's sick!" Finn said shaking his head.

"SHE'S LYING YOU IDIOTS!" Marshall Lee yelled.

"Oh so now you're calling us names!?" Fionna yelled.

"Fuck this! I'm going to the hospital to check on Blaze." Marshall Lee said walking towards the door.

"How are you even gonna get there if you can't drive!?" "Ever heard of walking!?"

The door slammed shut and they continued to help Penny.

Marshall Lee walked towards the hospital shaking his head and kicking a stray soda can with his good foot.

' How can Fionna be so oblivious to that stupid little girl shit!? I know she knows better!' Marshall thought. He walked up to the bus stop and walked inside when the bus pulled up. He handed the driver a dollar and told him where he planned to stop. After getting his receipt he walked to the back of the bus and grabbed the railing to keep steady.

He was about to pull out his phone when he heard a girl crying in the seat next to him.

She had sickly pink hair with rosy cheeks. Her purple eyes were watery with tears as her eyeliner washed away with them.

He couldn't help but wonder why she was upset, he was just that kind of dude. Wouldn't hurt to know right?

"You okay?" He asked sincerely. She looked up at him and immediately he recognized her.

"I remember you. You're my older brother's friend right? Marshall Lee?" She said.

"Used to be his friend. The guy practically avoids me like the plague now. Says I'm to rowdy for his taste or whatever. And he's too stuck up. No offense."

"None taken." She said with a small laugh. "You probably don't remember me. Does Bonnibel ring a bell?"

"Yeah I remember you. You used to sit on the back porch when Bubba, Blaze, and I used to play football when we were younger." Marshall Lee said.

"Yeah. I used to have this huge crush on you." Bonnibel said with a laugh.

"If only things were as good as they were back then." Marshall said. "So why were you crying?"

"Oh. I forgot you saw that. My father just passed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Those were actually tears of joy mixed with sadness. The man was a lunatic. He was trying to force me into going to Yale next year. Could you believe that?"

"You're smart. You can go go whatever school you want anyway. You're in the magnet program."

"Thank you." Bonnibel said blushing profoundly. Marshall Lee smirked and shook his head.

"Still crushing on me huh Bonnie?"

"Oh shut up." Bonnibel looked through the window.

"You got a British accent going for you now?"

"Yeah. I spent a year in England as an exchange student to learn a new culture. Wasn't too different." No one said. She looked away from the window. "So where are you stopping?"

"Hospital. Blaze has some stuff going on down there. Fionna never told me why though. She and Finn are kind of mad at me right now."

"Finn!? As in Finn Mertins!?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah why?" Marshall asked.

"Nothing. So do you mind if I come with you? I haven't spoken to Blaze in a while nor Idris."

"I don't care. He'd be happy to see you anyway."

They both got off at their stop and headed inside. After signing in they went to the second floor to room 203. They walked in to see Blaze with an orange cast in his wrist and Idris huddled up in a blanket with a bandage on her left cheek.

"Whoa, did you guys get hit by a bus or something?" Marshall Lee asked trying to lighten the mood. Blaze looked up at Bonnie.

"Sup Bluebell."

"I can not believe you're still calling me that." Bonnibel said taking a seat in one of the guest chairs.

"What's up with the accent?" Blaze asked.

"England for a year."

"Oh."

"What happened to you guys? You look terrible?" the pink haired asked.

Blaze sat for a solid thirty minutes telling the sorrowful tale. Bonnie appeared sick to her stomach throughout. Marshall Lee just shook his head in shock and appeared somewhat angry.

When he was finished, Idris was in tears. She sobbed softly into the covers draped across her shoulders. Bonnie hugged her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Dris. You didn't deserve it." She said softly with a few tears streaking down her face.

"I saw it coming! I should have...said something!" Idris sobbed. She turned to Blaze. "Its all my fault!"

"Come on sis. No it's not." Blaze said reassuringly.

"The man's locked up Dris, you'll be fine." Marshall said. "Where's your mom anyway man?"

"She wasn't home. The police contacted her when she was leaving her friend's house." Blaze said.

"She's down at the station." Idris finished.

"Would you all like a ride there? I live two blocks away. I can run down there real quick if someone accompanied me." Bonnibel offered.

"Sure."

"I'll go with you." Marshall Lee said standing.

"Then it's settled. We'll be back in a few minutes. We can all go to my place." Bonnie stated.

"You sure your folks won't be mad since its practically early in the morning?"

"Nah, Mom's out of town with my grandmother and Bubba is sleeping over at a friend's house. The house is mine."

"Alright. See you in a minute." Marshall Lee said to the twins walking out of the room behind Bonnie.

They walked out of the hospital into the early March morning. Bonnie wore a pink sun dress with pale pink leggings. Her white short sleeved jacket that stopped a few inches below he chest matched her white combat boots. She obviously didn't blend in with the night. At this Marshall Lee chuckled softly.

"What?" Bonnie asked when she noticed this.

"You're dressed for the day. You stick out." Marshall Lee laughed.

"It will be morning in a couple of hours. I'll be fine, it's just..." She glanced at her pink wrist watch. "Four in the morning."

"If it makes you happy." Marshall Lee mumbled. They turned a corner and walked down the street where the rich people lived. "Now that you're back, what high school do you plan to go to?"

"I don't know. I have a choice now. Public school will suffice perfectly." Bonnie said with a shrug.

They walked up the driveway of her three story house. Marshall Lee noticed a figure in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Bonnie look up at the boy across the street. He had sandy blond hair and was built, yet the same height as Marshall Lee.

"Hey Bonnibel." He shouted over. He walked over to his car.

"Hello Mark. It has been a while." She replied digging in her satchel bag for her keys.

"You caught the accent in England huh?"

"Yeah, it suits me." She said.

"I'll see you later." He said getting into his Mercedes Benz.

"Bye." She shouted as he drove off. She turned to see slightly irritated Marshall. "What?"

"Is he a friend of yours?" He muttered as she opened the door.

"Yeah why-" Realization struck her, causing her to smirk. "Marshall Lee Abadeer! Are you jealous!?"

"Pfft! No! I just don't like him is all." He said turning away from her.

"Ha. "

"Shut up."

She walked into the kitchen and got her car keys off the key rack. They walked back out and got into her white Ferrari. It smelled sweet like candy. Then again, she smelled always of the sickly sweet scent.

She started the engine and drove down the road. It was then that she truly noticed the cast on Marshall' s foot and wrist.

"What happened to you there?" She asked.

"Motorcycle accident." He simply said.

"Only you would." Bonnie said shaking her head playfully. "So about this Finn. Did he ever...mention me?"

"No why?"

"We used to...we used to date before I left. He was crushing on me and I finally realized that I loved him too. Then I had to go to England and...He just..we just started fighting and I eventually broke up with him. I was always so mad at him for the stuff he said, that by the time I got on the plane to leave, I realized that-I still love him."

"Whoa. Well he isn't seeing anyone that I know of. You'll be alright." Marshall Lee said.

"Do you think he'll still like me with this accent and how I've changed..." Bonnie said quickly.

"I still think you're awesome Bonnie. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Marshall Lee. So how's your mom?"

...

Bonnie noticed the anger written across his face. His eyes showed a hint of sadness. Had she passed away?

"She's not dead is she?" Bonnie asked.

"I wish. At least the pain will hurt lesser than the one I'm feeling now." He said.

"What happened?"

"She signed me up for therapy and practically said that she didn't want me. That she wished I hadn't even been born. That hurt coming from her. I thought she still had a little drop of love for me left. I guess I was wrong." Marshall Lee said with a shrug. He wanted to be nonchalant about it, but Bonnie could tell he wasn't all there.

"Oh Marshy she still loves you. She's your mom. Mom's have to love there kids. There programmed that way." Bonnie said softly.

"Not her. She practically wants me as her pawn. She wants me to 'Be the mayor and take over LA like her.'" Marshall Lee said using his fingers as air quotes.

"But that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. Parents just want their kids to grow up like them and be successful. That's all she wants. She doesn't hate you."

"Whatever."

Bonnie sighed and drove into the parking lot of the hospital and headed inside with Marshall Lee closely behind her. They went back to the room and checked the twins out. On their way back down they ran into the strawberry blond that was their mother. She looked them both up and down and brought them in for a hug.

"Oh Dris! I'm so sorry you had to go through that! I should have left him sooner! And Blaze..." She pulled away and put a grateful hand on bis shoulder. "Thank you for putting that fucking bastard in jail. He's been abusing us for too long. I couldn't be anymore thankful."

"I thought you hated us?" Blaze asked confusedly.

"I never did. I was just too scared to stand up to him. And when I did he'd hit me. It just so happens that my friend is a lawyer. I'm divorcing your father and getting us a new home. The house holds to many bad memories."

"Finally!"

The strawberry blond pulls then in for a hug with years falling from her eyes. Bonnie, not wanting to spoil the beautiful family moment, taps Idris on her shoulder and let's her know they are leaving. They walked out into the early dawn and drove down the road.

"So where did you say you live again?"

"LA Beach Apartments." Marshall answered.

"Got your own place now huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Nah it's just that a friend of mine won't let me leave until my casts are gone and I'm completely healed."

"Oh, here we are then." Bonnie said pull in into the parking lot. They walked up the steps to the second floor and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the happy go lucky blond Marshall Lee had come to love appeared in the doorway.

"Marsh I'm sooo so so so so so sorry to not believing you. We finally realized she was lying after realizing that if you did hit her with your bass, here face would be broken. Finn kind of put her on punishment. I'm sooooooo sorry Marshall!" Fionna said hugging him tightly.

"Its alright blue. No hard feelings." He said pulling away from her. Fionna' s eyes darted to pink headed girl beside Marshall Lee. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Fionna, this is one of my closest friends Bonnibel. Bonnie, this is the girls I was talking about, Fionna." Marshall Lee said.

"Hello." Bonnie said with a smile and a polite wave.

"We've met before haven't we?" Fionna asked.

"Yeah, I used to go out with your older brother when I stayed in Phoenix with my dad."

"Oh yeah! He was a wreck for a few days ad he You guys broke up. He still talks about you every now and again."

"That's good to know. Is it okay if I talk to him?"

"Sure. The third room on the right upstairs."

"Thank you." Bonnie said walking in behind Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee sat down on the couch and let's out a long sigh. Fionna sat down beside him and watched him play his bass.

* * *

A knock on the door made Finn sit up in bed after trying to get a few extra hours of sleep. He got out of bed and pulled on a decent pair of pants. His shirt was no where to be found. Not like he needed one, it wasn't the president at the door anyways.

He got up and opened the door and came face to face with the love of his life.

She hadn't changed. The same sweet candy smell still radiated off of her. The same long bright pink hair fell past her shoulders and stopped somewhere behind her back. The same purple eyes that yearned for thrills and excitement stared back at him. She was there. Bonnie Woldimichael actually was standing in front of him with her mouth agape.

"Hi." She said in a British accent. It suited her. It only made his heart flip even more.

"Hi." He managed to say. He felt a lump form in his throat. He was always like this around her.

"I've missed you Finn."

"I-uh...I missed you too."

"I'm-" She walked into his room when he move out of the way to let her in. She sat down on the edge of the bed and he followed suit. "I'm sorry about leaving you. I knew your past and how you didn't need another heartbreak. I was selfish." Bonnie said.

"I'm the selfish one Bonnibel. Me. I know you were only doing what your father was telling you to do. I was being selfish and I shouldn't have yelled at you for it. It just that I was in love with you." Finn said with his cheeks tinged pink like Bonnie's.

"The truth is Finn...I'm still in love with you. I realized that the whole year I was in England. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I got butterflies just thinking about you. Those little petty crushes I used to have on some of the guys meant nothing to the feelings I get when you're around me." Bonnie said with her eyes shining.

"I...I still love you too." Finn said pulling her in for a hug. When he pulled away, their eyes met. Only a few inches separated their faces. Finn closed the gap by pressing his lips on hers. She tasted of candy and was sweet. Bonnie never felt so happy with him. They were together again.

Nothing could change that.

* * *

_**So sweeeet!**_

**_I love romance! Especially since I'm in love myself now! No more depression! A week is enough!_**

**_See ya!_**

**_~nevermore543 _**


	11. ASK ME NOWSIES!

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**This is a very important announcement that all of my loyal and most awesome readers should heed.**_

_**I am starting an "ask any of my characters from my stories" story on fanfiction due to the PM's that have come in nonstop. Please if you do have questions, ask in the reviews or PM me. This means any character that showed up or was mentioned in any story. Also mention the story chosen and character you are asking.**_

_**EXAMPLE: Forever Mine: Marshall Lee, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like Fionna?**_

_**It's that simple. Just follow the format or mention it atleast and I will make it my top priority to answer them as fast as I can.**_

_**Get it?**_

_**Got it?**_

_**Good!**_

_**~nevermore543**_


End file.
